War For Mobius
by Sonic-Razor-Wind
Summary: The Kindom is gone, everything destroyed, And a new threat has sufaced. Can Sonic And Co. Stop it? Or will they get crushed into the ground. Chappy 3 is up! Read&REveiw soz I know your reading ppl! Ill keep it going if yall lemme know your reading lol.
1. Waking up

Ok ppl, this is my first fic, but im not gonna ask you got entirely soft on me, i need to know what worked and what didnt. Thanks to everyone who is reading this, i will update this as i go, i just have one favor, plz reveiw about the first chapter so i know where to go with #2

Once again thanks and enjoy )

The last thing he could remember was the loud explosion, after that, blank, he knew something had to hit him, otherwise he wouldnt be there. He had bandages on his head and over his arms. Blood everywhere. never had he seen such carnage. he wondered if his friends had survived, as he was sure they were just as close, but from what he could tell, they all didnt make it out alive. his legs still seemed intacted, although that did him no good. He was sure robotnik had something to do with it but he tossed that out as it attacked him first, a nurse came in. "Mr. Sonic, are you alright"  
He found the question somewhat obvious, but he replyed as you would expect. "ive seen better, and worse." he said with a weak chuckle. "you friends survived but bearly all except one atleast that one robot guy, i know robots dont feel pain and all that but its defiantly totaled, some likeness of you though. one had to have his tail reattached though, or atleast one of them". Sonic knew that it was Metal Sonic who got wrected, and that only comforted him, but he remembered what she said after. "Tails? is he ok?" Sonic said weakly. "yes he'll be fine, but his tail will take time to heal, and you red friend has multiple fractures of his skeletal structure, and he wont be able to walk for a couple days, his leg wounds were minor, but he broke 3 ribs and his arms arent in good shape, so i would take that advice. you however could walk now if you wanted to." this gave Sonic some relif. Most of his friends were only slightly damaged, but his town, the entire kingdom, destroyed. Amy walked in, and she he only some bandages on he right arm, must have been from when she trying to get away from metal, she looked content, but not at all at peace. "Sonic your alright!" she started to sob, this made Sonic feel very uncomfortable. "It's ok Amy, were alright, no need to cry." but that didnt help, she just continued on. just then Shadow walked in, but this time he looked far more disturbed then usual, Sonic then knew what happened. "he didnt make it did he Shadow?" Shadow gave Sonic a cold stare, which confirmend his though. "Slash is dead Sonic, he didnt make it out." Shadow pounded the table, it looked like he was gonna cry, the only thing that stopped him was his the fact that he had so much anger, the was no depression. Knuckles walked in, this shocked the nurse. he didnt hear what they said, but just by looking at Shadow, he got the picture."hangin' in ther Knuckles?" Sonic said, trying to avert Shadows attention, only sucsseding in a glance. Knuckles nodded, knowing that conversation wouldnt be in order, Shadow spoke up "I could have stopped him, i was there, right there,and i let him go, just like he asked." Shadow once gain, pounding his slightly bloody hand on the table. Sonic knew that had to hurt, but he knew it was nothing compared to hope Shadow felt right now. "look Shaodw, you cant blame yourself for something you counldn't control, if it wasnt for his sacrafice, we may not have won that fight." Shadow's sad eyes turned itno red fireballs. "YOU THINK THIS IS VICTORY? OUR HOME IS IN RUINS, SLASH IS DEAD AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT THE ENEMY ISNT TOTALLY GONE!" Tears fell, but no one could notice under Shadow enraged shouting, they knew what he said was true, they hadent won yet. Tails walked in with his newly stiched on tail and his laptop.


	2. Gathering Information

Ok, i was on a writing spree today and decided to post chapter 2 already. If you were hoping for a combat scene then your getting warmer...keep reading! I promise you wont be discouraged.

"Hey Tails. how are you holding up?" Tails was mostly ok, being the pilot he was, crash landing never really put him at risk, other then bang him up a little, no damage was done, well, except to the plane. Tails seemeed over joyed as all his friends had made it out, but wait someone was missing. "Where's Slash?" Tails asked, this made Shadow instantly turn his head. "Tails, he didnt make it out, he's the one who set off the bomb to kill that, thing, but he must have gotten held up in the fighting." Tails face turned to complete shock, he couldnt beleive that slash was dead, it was inconcievable, he had wormed his way out of everything since they met, but he couldnt get out of this. "Slash..." is was all Tails could say, then he looked up at Shadow , he could tell he was destroyed inside, it seemed like everyone Shadow got close to died, First his friend Maria, now his pal Slash, it seems that Shadow never had a friend who stayed around for long, its what made him one of the hardest people Tails ever met, he never formed bonds easy, hell, it took him a while for start hanging out with Sonic even after the truce. "We know Tails, its hard to belive he's gone..." Knuckles replyed, he hadent said a thing this since he came in, it was Amy's turn to talk "Sonic, you were on the same level as Slash, i mean when he set the bomb, when you left did you see him escape?" that question took time for think, he could remember him leaving, but he couldnt remember what his last words ment. "yea i saw him leave Amy, but before he left he said that "if everything would be in place it wouldn't mean anything if he didnt stop that bug', so i think he went back up to fight that thing, he knew it wouldnt make it out, which is why he said chances were that it was to escape then he would have too." everyone knew what that ment, if he hadnt stayed behind to stall it, it would have made it out and the kingdom, possibly even the world would have been destroyed. So after a long pause Amy said "lets go back to Sonic's house and talk about this there". everyone agreed and the went there, after a while they decided that if they were to even think about wining, the had to figure out what they were up against. Tails gathered some data on them. they were mostly bug like and the had exoskeletins and the eyes and all that, but they also had a system of organs and joints much like mammals, along with a little bit of hair around joints and on the back, Tails couldnt tell what they were, but one thing was for sure, they definatly werent from Mobius. the first thing he thought was that they were from another planet. that had to be for sure. Second, they were mostly insect in body, but had the intelligence of humans from earth. Third and most important, they were mostly blind but they could see heat, which means they can be fooled. After about 2 to 3 weeks, everyone healed up and was 100 again. Mainly because they had the magic of medical advances of humans, since they were smaller in size, they healed faster. There were reports of small towns outside the kingdom that got attacked and some even wiped out. Hordes of these insect monstrosites were evolving aswell. After that about a short 2 month period, they had grown another set of legs, so now they could walk upright. There I.Q improved by 30 and they devolped wings, this was not good, however there eyes had not evolved at all because of the way they nested. They were about to be in for a huge fight...


	3. Perperation

Finally Tails figured out a plan. When Sonic and Shadow use Chaos control, and teleport behind them, the emeralds emit heat, this giant glare would temporarly blind them, giving them there chance to use the flame thrower to torch them. the reason that Tails had developed the certain flamethrower was because of the exoskeleton, the heat will still keep them blind and boil there insides because there was no muscle tissue. You could also use flash bangs and smoke bombs to lure them out of there holes. Tails couldnt help but laugh a nervous laugh, since when did they need wepons of war? Besides Shadoow none of them ever shot a gun, rarely did any of them throw granades, even then they werent anything other then EMP's to kill electricity. Also, moslty Sonic could take out dozens of battelions of driods with nothing but his own legs and feet, but these werent driods, they had brains enough, they knew if one thing didnt work you could always try something else. Also you could shut down droids multiple ways, with these things, you killed them, theres no ther way around it.

Sonic and Shadow walked in, they clearly had been training, they were sweating and there were traces of blood, apperently they didnt pull any punches. "You guys look like you got hit with a very ugly stick!" Tails exclaimed, looking at his not-so-good looking friends. "Yea, we figured that if we want to stop these things, then we had to go 100 percent." Sonic said. Just them Sonic's phone rang, his message was heard. It was Blaze and Silver, about 2 years ago they had found a way to open up the door to each other's dementions. "Hey I never though you would call". "No problem Sonic, Blaze saw it on the machine and told me what was on it, I couldnt resist another chance at kciking something's butt". Sonic gave a small chuckle and said "Well, I guess then you'll have plenty to kick, were over-run, there population to ours is 2 to 1, but those odds are still in our favor". It was Silvers turn to laugh. "Man, I remember the time when we were accually enemies, glad thats over, I really wouldnt want to fight you now, even with phycokenisis". Sonic looked over at Shadow, he was getting him self cleaned up and getting some kind of drink, Tails was still looking at the statisics of the people found alive and dead, where the territoires were and all that. Amy had just walked in and was making food, as usual she tryed to make everything just so, she was such a girly girl to the point it made Sonic sick, he though she was fragile at that, with all that glitter and make up, like a porcilen doll. Knuckles was hitting the heavy bag, and heavy for Knuckles was about 2 tons of cement or steel.

It took Tails forever to figure out a way to make something to hold all that weight. What a jar head Sonic thought. "Sonic, you there"? he heard from the phone "Oh yea, Something just caught my attention". Sonic replyed "Oh really now? was it Amy by chance"? Silver teased. That somewhat made Sonic mad, but he shurgged it off. "Just get over here within the next day or 2, we cant offord to give much more ground". Sonic said as he hung up the phone, 'no better comeback then getting the last word' Sonic thought as he left to talk about the plans with Tails in the basement. Everyone was there, the Knothole militia, Sally, Rotor, Bunny ect, ect. Tails came to the table "Ok, as we know, they are rapidly evolving and there numbers double ours, they are just as intelligent or if not more intelligent then our new neighbors the humans, but they have a weakness, I have studied some of the dead enemies and found that their eyes are basically blind to everything but heat, so they can be fooled, I have developed some firebomb grandes and flamethrowers to fight these creatures, smoke bombs and flash bangs will work if you dont have those. Also, I have deloped armour for the army, it is built to prevent them from getting a good sense on your body heat, though it lacks in protection, it will take a few vital hits for you. I have talked with the world leaders over on planet Earth and they said each country would send some militia of there own. With help from the humans, we plan to take the fight back to these monsters with mechenised driods, as we know they have better war machines then us, so there help will definatly turn the tide in much needed battles".

Sonic looked at Tails, had he grown in the past couple years, for a small child, afriad of most things, to a bold, brave young warrior, he was never dumb, but he gained so much more intelligence through experience, much more then he did staying back and watching Sonic do all the work. He was really becoming the Scientist/War general he was ment to be. This though was interupted but a loud rumble and some shaking. "They found us! Everyone! To arms"! shouted one of the Sargents from the army. The war was about to begin...


End file.
